Separately packaged infrared (IR) and visible light emitters have been used in a variety of applications, including photography, spectral or hyperspectral analysis, 3D sensing, and communication. The layout, material, or design of the IR emitters, optics, or package can affect overall appearance of a carrying device when being installed in this device.
It would be desirable to obtain device components, especially IR emitter modules, being visible from the environment not disturbing the overall optical appearance of devices carrying these components which might be of particular interest in consumer applications.